


A First Time For Everything

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fridget, Kissing, Love, New York City, canon lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: She wants to tell Franky that she feels like a whisper of sacred poetry in her arms, but the moment passes. She grabs Franky a bit closer with a little more ferocity and says in her ear, "I missed you baby."Bridget takes Franky to NYC for the first time. . .
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. It’s been a while. Times are crazy and my heart is sore and I miss this fandom and it’s lovelies so much. I hope this silly nugget finds you all well and healthy during this pandemic. We may be isolated, but we are also part of one global thing and my heart is ever thine. Thank you in advance for reading and for any comments or kudos you might feel inclined to leave. I love you so much.

"Ahhh yes we have you right here. Welcome back to the Hotel Inspiration, Ms. Westfall."

"Uh, that's Doctor Westfall to you," Franky interjects and the young man at the front desk regards her nervously. Bridget clears her throat and shakes her head as if to say it's okay. 

"Here are your keys and complimentary tickets for the Big Apple tour," he says with a smile that appears less than genuine.

"Oh my gosh, Gidget! Big Apple Tour! We can do it, right? We'll have time in between your lectures and book signings?" 

"Of course we will," Bridget squeezes Franky's hand. She hasn't a clue how the younger woman can still be so electrically energetic after such a long trip. "We will make time for anything you want." She tries not to yawn as she reassures her. 

"I can't wait. And I've got to get post cards to send back to all the girls," Franky declares.

"There is a lovely selection of post cards in the hotel gift shop, just down that corridor," the desk clerk suggests. 

"Thank you. Have our bags sent up, will you? We're a bit jet lagged after the flight," Bridget's voice is tired but kind.

In the elevator, Franky turns to her and presses her up against the mirrored wall. Her green eyes glint. "Alone at last, Gidge!"

"Do you never tire?" Bridget huffs out a little laugh and arches her back beneath Franky's insistent hands. Franky tries to kiss her. "Oh, gosh, baby, I don't even remember the last time I brushed my teeth!"

"You think I care about that? Come on, how often do we get to satisfy an elevator fantasy?" Franky's smiles as though she hasn't been on a plane and traveling for the past 22 hours. "Okay, okay. You're tired. I get it. So, look. Let's get to the room and you can have a little nap and freshen up and I'll take a walkabout. We'll meet back downstairs for the free happy hour."

The elevator bounces to a gentle halt at their floor and they step off together. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Franky declares as they key themselves into their suite. "Oooh, hey Gidge, this place isn't too shabby. Way to pick a hotel! How many times you say you've been here?"

"To New York City, or to this particular hotel?"

"Well either, I suppose."

"Hmmh," Bridget sighs and puts her hands on Franky's waist, looks up into her eyes and smiles. "I have been to New York twice before and it has been a lot of fun. I stayed in this hotel once before, but I was alone. It was not so much fun, although it was a very nice hotel, and I promised myself I would come back and stay here again when I had someone special to stay here with."

"Oh gosh that's hot," Franky murmurs as she kisses Bridget's neck and works her way up to Bridget's ear and jaw. "Fuck, Gidge, you sure you don't want me to stay here and nap with you."

"I don't think we would do very much napping, baby," Bridget whispers. "I want you to go out and enjoy the sights and then we will enjoy each other," but even as she says it, she slips a hand beneath Franky's blouse and moves up to fondle her small, firm breast. Franky responds by giving her partner a firm slap on her ass. Bridget laughs.

"Get some rest then you naughty minx and I will see you in the lobby in a couple hours," Franky kisses her deeply then, biting her lower lip before finally parting.

Bridget doesn't get much rest. The bags are brought up and she takes a quick rinse off in the massive, marble shower thinking all the while about the decadence she might enjoy there later with Franky. After she's finally changed into a light sundress, she has about twenty minutes to lie down on the bed before taking the elevator back down to the lobby for happy hour.

She finds Franky talking animatedly with the bartender while drinking a glass of something pink. Franky's inked arms fly around her head as she gesticulates to make one point or another. Smiling, Bridget watches her for a moment, amused and enchanted by the raw energy of her brightly tattooed lover. Franky catches Bridget out of the corner of her eye and pops off her barstool to greet her.

"Hey, Gidge!" she says with a grin. They embrace lightly with a kiss on the lips made slightly sloppy by the drinks Franky has already consumed. "Apparently in New York, they drink rosé in the summer. Have you heard the expression 'rosé all day'?"

Bridget chuckles, "Yes, of course," she says. She wants to tell Franky that she feels like a whisper of sacred poetry in her arms, but the moment passes. She grabs Franky a bit closer with a little more ferocity and says in her ear, "I missed you baby." When they kiss, Franky tastes of sweet wine and it makes Bridget thirsty for her. She orders a drink and they sit at the bar sipping. "Tell me about your afternoon," Bridget says. So, Franky tells her about the roaming around the block she did. Bridget pretends it is the first time she is hearing about all the sights and sounds, about the street performers, about the sun setting through the canyons of skyscrapers, and lights blooming on Broadway marquis.

"Do you know how close we are to Times Square, Gidge?" Franky asks.

"Why don't you show me?"

They tip the bartender and stumble out into the street, arms around one another. It's two blocks up from the hotel to the most brightly lit place in the world. They reach Times Square and Franky spins around. "It's huge! Isn't it amazing?"

Bridget just stands back, watching Franky take it all in.

"Oh, I guess I seem silly to you, don't I? You've been here before so this isn't as new and exciting for you." Franky frowns and shrugs.

"Nah," Bridget says and loops her arms around Franky. "This is definitely my first time." She pulls Franky's face down into a kiss which deepens quickly. Someone walks past them and whoops and whistles at the two ladies kissing, but they don't care and they don't stop. They kiss until they are out of breath and their lips feel swollen. They kiss like it is the first kiss they have ever shared, until they are dizzy and laughing and fall apart from one another for the sheer joy of it so they can see it in each other's eyes. "How about a nice dinner?"

"You're gonna' think I'm crazy, but I found this little rooftop bar that serves burgers and beer and there's a view of Broadway."

"Sounds perfect, baby."

"Yeah? You don't want anything fancier?"

"Nope. I want to eat burgers with my girl," Bridget says and takes Franky's hand. "Lead the way." Franky grins and pulls her down the street toward wherever it is they are meant to go, together, for the first time. 


End file.
